Second Battle of Tichitt
by suzie2b
Summary: And some friendship of course. The Allies want it back.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Second Battle of Tichitt**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tichitt – A railway halt in the desert to the west. It had originally been a small unmanned station that was rarely stopped at any longer, since the village had been abandoned sometime before for unknown reasons. Then the war came to North Africa. The Allies took the station over, using the train to ferry supplies and troops.**

 **When the Axis Forces discovered who was using the small unobtrusive halt, they, of course, wanted it for their own use.**

 **The ensuing Battle of Tichitt was a bloody conflict that lasted sixty-eight days. The Allies were pushed out and the Germans took over.**

 **Fast forward six months – The Allies begin to again fight for Tichitt's halt. This would forever be known as the Second Battle of Tichitt.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Moffitt had sent out runners to locate Hitch and Tully with a message to meet the sergeants in the mess hall.**

 **When the privates arrived they picked up a midafternoon snack and sat down with Troy and Moffitt. Hitch asked, "Did we get a new assignment, sarge?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Yep. We're leaving at first light tomorrow. Make sure the jeeps are ready to go before then. We'll be gone for five to seven days."**

 **Tully asked, "What kind of mission is it?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Mostly recon. We can't discuss it here. We'll explain after we leave tomorrow."**

 **The next morning the Rat Patrol headed north out of Ras Tanura. Troy and Moffitt had agreed the day before that the waterhole at Gazzah Wadi would be their first stop.**

 **When the four men were together and Moffitt had spread a map on the hood of the jeep, Troy said, "We're going to Tichitt."**

 **Hitch frowned. "There's nothing there except that rail line. The village was abandoned before the Allies took it over."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "That's right. And the Germans took it from us about six months ago."**

 **Tully pushed the matchstick to the corner of his mouth and said, "So High Command wants the station back."**

 **Troy nodded. "We're going in ahead of our troops to get any information we can. The number of men, gun placements, how often the train comes through … the works."**

 **Moffitt pointed to a marked route on the map as he said, "From here we head west. We should be at our destination sometime midafternoon tomorrow."**

 **Hitch asked, "How much time do we have?"**

 **Troy replied, "Two nights."**

" **That's not a lot for an operation like this, sarge."**

" **I know, but we'll do the best we can. Any other questions?" His men remained silent, so Troy gave a nod and said, "Okay, let's shake it."**

 **##################**

 **Afternoon the next day found the Rat Patrol on sand dune about three miles from Tichitt. With binoculars Troy and Moffitt scanned the village, the station, and the surrounding landscape.**

 **After a while, Troy said, "They've moved into the houses the villagers abandoned … or at least the ones that weren't destroyed during the takeover."**

 **Moffitt agreed and said, "Yes, I count eight guards stationed around the halt itself."**

 **Tully turned when he heard a distant whistle blow. "Here comes the train."**

 **The others turned to see a steam engine pulling ten railcars and a caboose. There were seven flatbeds holding everything from trucks and halftracks, to tanks and mortar launchers. The other three were boxcars, presumably carrying various supplies and ammunition.**

 **Moffitt looked at his watch. "It's 1600 hours. I wonder if this is a daily route."**

 **Troy said, "Boggs said that when the Allies were using it, the train came through every two days or so. There were several stops along the way as it looped around."**

 **Hitch asked, "Were those other stops taken over by the Germans too?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Yes, they were. Once this station has been retaken that will change."**

 **They watched the train pull into the station. Two halftracks were offloaded, as well as one of the tanks and several mortar launchers. Trucks that had been waiting were backed up to the boxcars so crates of supplies and ammunition could be loaded into them. After two hours, the train pulled out to go to its next stop.**

 **##################**

 **The Rat Patrol spent time studying the diagram of the village and station they'd been given. It was well after dark when they headed into Tichitt. Things were dark and quiet as they took advantage of the moonless night. They split into two teams. Troy and Moffitt went to locate what was being used as headquarters.**

 **The sergeants moved easily between houses. At first those they passed were dark and empty, but as they neared the station, Troy and Moffitt could see light glowing through wooden shudders, and could hear voices or snoring in some of the houses.**

 **They didn't have to look long. Moffitt saw a sign over a door and could just make out the word "Hauptquartier" painted on it. He touched Troy's arm to get his attention and pointed at the sign. Troy squinted in the dark to see it, then understood and gave a nod. They had found headquarters.**

 **Troy and Moffitt ducked around the corner between houses and under an open window with yellow lantern light shining through it. They listened to two German officers talking inside. After several minutes, a pair of arms reached out and pulled the shudders closed above them, then the light went out and the Germans left.**

 **Moffitt leaned close to Troy's ear and whispered, "They said their goodnights. They won't be back."**

 **Troy stood up and checked the shudders—they had not been secured. The sergeants climbed inside and Moffitt pulled the shudders closed. With flashlights they began their search.**

 **##################**

 **Hitch and Tully were tasked with finding what kind of armament was being used at the station and around the village, as well as the placement of guards.**

 **They too moved quickly between houses until they came across one that was lit up and they could hear voices inside. Then they backtracked to the last one they knew to be empty. Tully quickly came across an old ladder and set it up against the side of the house. With a thumb he silently told Hitch to go on up to the roof, and followed closely behind.**

 **From the roof they could easily survey the station. It was well lit with generator powered lights, allowing Hitch and Tully to see two guards positioned at a side door and logically assumed there would be two more guards at the front door that they couldn't see. They could see the shadowy figures of six more guards making rounds around the station and along a short part of the tracks in both directions. The guards were armed with StG 44 assault rifles.**

 **When they were satisfied they had all the information they were going to get from what they could currently see, Hitch and Tully climbed down, making sure to replace the ladder where it had come from. Then they silently made their way to the perimeter to check things out. The two privates were suspicious about the fact they hadn't seen any guards making rounds among the houses.**

 **In the daylight armed 8 cm GrW 34 mortar launchers were seen on the rooftops on two corners of the village. Again Hitch and Tully silently and quickly darted between houses, and climbed up to check the rooftops for the launchers. They found two more on rooftops they hadn't been able to see before and discovered that all of them were unmanned at night. However, as they watched the perimeter from each roof, Hitch and Tully could make out at least a dozen guards positioned on watch for the night.**

 **Hitch whispered, "We didn't see any guards coming in. I'm surprised we weren't caught."**

 **Tully nodded and said in a quiet voice, "Good thing there's no moon tonight. Think we should try to find Troy and Moffitt to warn 'em?"**

" **Troy told us to do our job and then head back to camp no matter what. We'd better follow his orders."**

" **Well, the guards didn't see us, so let's hope they have the same kind of luck. Let's go."**

 **##################**

 **When Hitch and Tully returned to camp, they found Troy and Moffitt already there. As soon as the privates were sure it was their sergeants and they were alone, Tully called quietly to announce themselves before walking in.**

 **Troy was relieved to see them and asked, "What'd you find out?"**

 **Hitch replied, "There are two guards at the side door and we figure there should be two more at the other door, but we couldn't see it."**

" **Makes sense."**

" **We could make out at least six more guards moving around the station and tracks."**

 **Troy nodded. "Could you make out what they're armed with?"**

 **Tully said, "Looked like StG 44s."**

 **Moffitt said, "We didn't see any guards as we moved through the village."**

" **Neither did we, but when we went to check out the rooftop mortar launchers we'd seen earlier, we noticed there were guards stationed all around the perimeter of the village. We were lucky we weren't spotted on the way in."**

 **Hitch added, "We found a total of four mortar launchers—one at each corner of the village—but they were unmanned."**

 **Moffitt said, "That's no doubt why there were guards on the ground."**

 **Troy agreed. "Yeah, why man the launchers at night when you can't see what you're aiming at. But the fact that there are a lot of guards around the village, they probably aren't sure that the Allies won't come back."**

 **Hitch asked, "Did you find headquarters?"**

" **Yep, we found out there's a Company of 150 men manning the station. Commanding officers are Major Nils Klotz and Captain Oliver Kleinmann."**

 **Moffitt said, "They're using the station in the same way the Allies were. To quickly get men, supplies, and armament to their different bases and camps. That delivery today is supposed to be going to a battalion out at al-Ḥībaḧ Wadi. That convoy will be leaving tomorrow morning. Another is due to pick up supplies in two days."**

 **Tully asked, "Any idea when the next train is due?"**

 **Moffitt looked at his watch. It was after 1am. "The schedule says tomorrow around noon. This one will be bringing in troops."**

" **That's when our guys are due to get here."**

 **Troy nodded. "If luck is on our side, the train will be here when they arrive."**

 **##################**

 **The day was spent between sleeping, eating, watch, and making plans for their next foray into Tichitt.**

 **That night Moffitt shook his friend and driver awake. When the private opened his eyes, he smiled and said, "Time to go, Tully."**

 **He sighed and sat up. "Right." Tully looked around as he got to his feet. Troy was throwing sand on the fire to put it out as Moffitt woke Hitch.**

 **A few minutes later they were armed and ready to head in. This time they were staying together. The plan was to locate and take stock of the supply depot and motor pool.**

 **With Hitch and Tully knowing the placement of the guards, they were able to get into the village without being seen. They moved quickly among the empty houses, staying away from the populated area nearer the station.**

 **First they found the motor pool. There were two mechanics working the night shift with tarps covering the engines to block their lanterns light. It was a rather large motor pool, with tanks, halftracks, armored cars, trucks, and staff cars among the German vehicles waiting to either be worked on or picked up.**

 **Moffitt scribbled in his notebook before they went to look for the supply depot. They found two houses with two guards per door. They went around to the back of one house and located a shuddered window. Troy carefully tried to open the shudders, but found them barred from the inside. He signaled Tully, who took his long-bladed knife, pushed the blade between the shudders, and located the wooden bar. He slowly pushed it up until it slipped down and hit the floor with a quiet clatter. Troy, Moffitt, and Tully looked at Hitch, who was watching the guards for any reaction. He shook his head and gave a thumbs up.**

 **Troy opened the shudders and poked his head in with a flashlight for a quick look, then he turned and whispered to Tully, "You and Hitch check next door. See what they're guarding."**

 **Tully nodded and signaled Hitch to come with him. He again used his knife to unbar the window and the two privates went into the dark house.**

 **After taking a quick inventory, they met up outside after pushing the shudders closed. Then they headed back through the village to go back to camp.**

 **As Hitch started another fire, Troy went to one of their radios to report the details Captain Morton was waiting for. Tully was on watch when Troy joined Moffitt and Hitch at the fire.**

 **Moffitt asked, "Was the captain satisfied with our findings?"**

 **Troy said, "Yeah, but we've got a change of plans."**

" **What kind of change?"**

" **There was a breakdown, so Captain Morton and his Company are a little behind schedule."**

 **Hitch frowned. "How far behind schedule?"**

 **Troy said, "Instead of noon we can expect them closer to 4:00. And the captain wants us to keep any train that arrives at the station."**

 **Moffitt sighed. "That certainly throws a monkey wrench into the works."**

 **Hitch asked, "How the heck do we do that? That train is going get here in the middle of the day."**

 **Troy said, "I know. We've got time to think of something. I'll go update Tully."**

 **They didn't sleep as they gave thought to plans. Suggestions were made and thrown out. Then Hitch went to relieve Tully on watch.**

 **The private sat down with a cup of coffee and said, "I've been thinkin'. Why don't we just blow things up?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I doubt that Captain Morton would approve of us blowing up the train."**

" **Not the train. The tracks. We blow a section in front of and behind the train. Then it can't go anywhere."**

 **Troy stared blankly into the fire for a few seconds, then said, "It could work. We just need to figure out how were going to do it without being seen."**

 **Moffitt said, "We wouldn't have to go into Tichitt. We could go a few miles in either direction and set some charges."**

" **Okay, we have a plan. Moffitt go take over on watch. I want Hitch and Tully to work on the explosives."**

 **##################**

 **Two hours before sunup Hitch and Tully had finished their task of readying the explosive charges and were getting a little sleep. After about three hours, Moffitt woke Tully to go take over on watch for Troy while he put together some breakfast.**

 **Troy came down into camp just as the coffee began to boil and Hitch was sitting up on his bedroll. "Tully said the two of you got everything ready to go."**

 **Hitch nodded with a yawn, then said, "Yeah, everything's packed in the jeeps."**

 **At 10:00, Troy said, "Moffitt, you and Tully go two or three miles out past the engine and set up your charges around the tracks. Set the timer for 1215 hours."**

 **Tully drove out around the dunes as Moffitt kept an eye out for German patrols. They left the jeep in the cover of some scrub bushes. Tully grabbed the canvas bag with the charges and followed Moffitt out to the tracks. Tully quickly set the explosives around the metal rails, covering them with sand before setting the timer and hiding it under one rail. As he finished, Moffitt called out, "We've been seen! Let's go!"**

 **Tully stood up and turned to see several halftracks coming towards them from the village. He and Moffitt ran towards the jeep as the Germans opened fire.**

 **Hitch was watching Moffitt and Tully through binoculars and saw the halftracks head out. "Sarge! They're in trouble!"**

 **Troy rushed up and took the binoculars as gunfire was heard. As they watched, Moffitt was hit in the back and when Tully went back for him, he too took a bullet and went down.**

 **As the Germans loaded the wounded men into one halftrack, Troy said, "We knew this was a possibility."**

 **Hitch said, "They didn't find the jeep or the charges."**

" **Well, that's a plus for our side."**

 **Troy turned to go back down to camp and Hitch said, "We're going after them, right?"**

 **As he walked away, Troy said, "Yeah, we will … but not right away."**

" **But sarge…"**

" **We have a mission to complete first."**

 **Hitch saw the train coming and looked at his watch. Ten minutes to noon. He hurried down and told Troy, "The train's comin' in, sarge. Two of the boxcars are open and there's German troops in 'em."**

 **Troy nodded and kicked sand over the fire. "Okay, let's shake it."**

 **##################**

 **Tully helped Moffitt walk into one of the smaller empty houses. He helped the sergeant sit down on the floor as the door closed and the single room went dark. Tully went to the abandoned table where he'd seen an old lantern as they entered. He gave it a shake and heard liquid slosh around in the base, then retrieved a match from his shirt pocket. He used his thumb nail and it flared to life. Tully removed the chimney and touched the flame to the wick.**

 **With light Tully looked around the one room hovel—there were no windows. He picked up the lantern and went back to Moffitt, who was leaning against one wall. "At least we have light so I can take a look at your back."**

 **Moffitt looked up at his friend and saw blood on the front of his shirt on the left side. "You shouldn't have come back for me."**

 **Tully knelt next to sergeant and set the lantern aside. As he gently helped Moffitt out of his jacket, Tully said quietly, "Would you have come back if it were me?"**

" **Of course I would."**

" **Good answer."**

 **Moffitt grimaced as Tully tore open the back of his shirt. "But you were wounded because of me. You know how I feel about that."**

 **Tully smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know." He took a kerchief from his pocket and pressed it against the wound. "It's nearly stopped bleeding on its own."**

 **The door opened and they were both blinded by the sudden bright light. A German officer walked in, leaving the two guards outside. "I am Captain Kleinmann." He dropped a medical bag on the floor. "I would very much like to know what you were doing out there."**

 **Tully looked up at the captain. "Out where?"**

 **Captain Kleinmann smiled. "I am sure you are not alone, gentlemen. Tell me something and I will make sure you get the medical attention you both need."**

 **Moffitt looked up. "I'm afraid that's not possible, captain."**

" **Then I will leave you to take care of each other." With that Kleinmann walked out and the door closed, leaving the prisoners with the med kit and the light of the lantern.**

 **Tully snatched up the medical bag from where Captain Kleinmann had dropped it. He returned to Moffitt and sat down again to check out what they had. "We have alcohol, cotton, antibiotic ointment, bandages, tape, and aspirin. No morphine and nothing to get the bullet out with."**

 **Moffitt sighed. "We'll just have to make do then."**

 **Tully carefully cleaned the wound in the sergeant's back, applied some of the ointment, and taped a dressing over it. He then shook two of the aspirin into his palm and handed them to Moffitt. "Sorry, the captain neglected to leave us any water."**

 **Moffitt managed to swallow the tablets dry, then said, "All right, it's your turn."**

" **My turn for what?"**

" **Let me take a look at your side."**

" **Oh." Tully opened his bloody shirt and looked at the wound. "It's just a graze, sarge."**

 **Moffitt picked up the alcohol and some cotton. "I'm happy to hear it, but it still needs to be cleaned and covered."**

 **Once both men were bandaged and Tully had taken his share of aspirin, the lantern was extinguished to save fuel and make it easier to rest.**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Hitch took advantage of the cluster at the station caused as fifty men exited the boxcars and more supplies were offloaded. The jeep was hidden and they ran to the tracks. Troy kept watch as Hitch was quick to set the charges and the timer.**

 **Back at camp all they could do was wait and watch the time. The supplies were loaded into two trucks and the men into troop carriers. Troy checked his watch—just a few more minutes. The small convoy was just leaving and the steam engine was getting ready to pull out when the charges they'd set went off, sending sand and pieces of track flying.**

 **The convoy came to a sudden halt the men jumped from the vehicles to run back to the station. As Troy and Hitch watched, the charges that Tully had set went off, effectively trapping the train at the station.**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt and Tully were aroused by the explosions and the ensuing sounds of a growing melee outside. Moffitt said quietly into the darkness, "Must be 12:15."**

 **Tully said, "Must be."**

 **Several minutes later the door opened and bounced off the wall as** **Captain Kleinmann stormed in. Moffitt and Tully squinted as the captain pointed and said, "Bring him!"**

 **Tully was hauled to his feet and escorted away, leaving Moffitt alone in the dark.**

 **Quietly, Tully walked between the Germans, watching the activity that was happening around him, his guards, and Captain Kleinmann. Then he kept is eyes on his boots to hide the little smirk on his face.**

 **The captain knocked on a door before opening it and walked in. He saluted and said, "I have brought the prisoner, Major Klotz."**

 **The major turned from the window and frowned angrily. "What have you done?"**

 **Tully tried to look surprised. "Done … sir?"**

 **Major Klotz pointed to a chair and said, "Tie him!"**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Hitch watched Tully as he was taken to one of the houses. They knew what was going to happen and Troy growled, "I should've called things off when they were captured."**

 **Hitch shook his head. "There wasn't a choice, sarge. We were told…"**

" **I know what we were told."**

" **When are we gonna get 'em out of there?"**

 **Troy said, "We can't do anything until Captain Morton and his men get here."**

 **Hitch looked at his watch and said, "Let's hope they get here earlier than expected."**

 **##################**

 **The guards tied Tully's hands tightly behind the chair and his ankles to the chair's legs. Then Major Klotz ordered the guards out to stand at the door. When the door was closed, he turned to Tully and demanded, "Where is the rest of your unit? How many of you are there?"**

 **Tully looked him in the eye and said, "It's just the two of us."**

" **You are lying!" The major glanced at the captain and said, "I want the truth!"**

 **Captain Kleinmann stepped over to stand in front of the American private as he put on a pair of tight leather gloves. With an open hand the captain slapped Tully hard across the face, making his head snap back.**

 **The beating continued, but Tully didn't make a sound or say a word as Major Klotz grew angrier. Suddenly, in a fury, the major pushed the captain aside, reached down, and grabbed Tully's injured side.**

 **Tully let out a gasp, but managed not to cry out as sharp, burning pain shot through him. He squeezed his eyes shut as Major Klotz snarled, "You will talk!"**

 **Slowly, Tully opened his eyes, panting through the pain as he stared mutely into the major's eyes.**

 **Klotz released Tully and straightened up. He looked at Kleinmann and said through gritted teeth, "Double the guards, captain. They could not have done this alone. I want those tracks fixed as soon as possible. I will take care of this one."**

 **##################**

 **Troy and Hitch saw the captain exit the house without Tully and both wondered silently if their friend was still alive.**

 **Troy looked at his watch—it was just after 3:00. With the binoculars he scanned the desert in every direction for the umpteenth time. Then, with a sigh of relief, he saw what they'd been waiting for. "Here they come."**

 **Hitch drove them out to meet Captain Morton and his Company. The captain asked, "Is the train there?"**

 **Troy said, "Yes, sir. We blew a couple of holes in the track to keep it there."**

 **Captain Morton frowned, knowing that surprise may no longer be on their side. "Anything else I need to know?"**

" **There's about fifty extra men down there that came in on the train. And two of my men were captured while setting the explosives."**

" **I suppose that means you'd like to be involved in this operation, sergeant."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yes, sir."**

 **Morton said, "All right, then. Do you know where your men are being held?" Troy gave a nod and the captain continued, "We still might have a chance at a surprise charge and take over. You go in ahead of us and cause as much hate and discontent as you can. We'll give them just enough time to concentrate on you before we attack. Then you'll be able to get your men out of there and we'll do what we can to keep the Germans off you."**

 **Troy and Hitch led the Company to a spot where they would be out of sight, but able to hear the commotion about to be caused. Then Captain Morton gave the signal and Hitch took off with Troy manning the fifty.**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt recognized the sound of the 50 caliber and struggled to sit up. He whispered into the darkness, "If they're trying to save Tully and I alone…" He chose not to finish the thought for fear of jinxing things.**

 **Tully was only half-conscious with his chin on his chest, concentrating on breathing when he thought he heard a firefight. Through bloody, swollen lips he mumbled quietly, "Here they come." Then listened as Major Klotz got up from his desk and walked to the door.**

 **Troy and Hitch weren't sure how long Captain Morton actually waited before starting their assault as the 50 was doing its job along with a few well-placed grenades.**

 **When the Americans rolled into Tichitt, confusion on the Germans part escalated. This was the last thing they were expecting. And as soon as attention was off Troy and Hitch, they went after their friends.**

 **When Hitch stopped the jeep, Troy jumped out of the back and yelled over the din, "Go get Tully! I'll get Moffitt!"**

 **Hitch acknowledged the order by sliding out of the driver's seat and grabbing a machine gun before running to where he knew Tully would be.**

 **The guards had been pulled away when the fighting started, leaving the door unmanned. Troy unbarred the door and threw the heavy piece of wood aside before opening it.**

 **The sudden light blinded Moffitt and he wondered for a moment if he was about to be executed. Then Troy was pulling him to his feet as he said, "Let's get out of here, Moffitt!"**

 **Hitch opened the door as he stood to one side. A bullet from inside hit the doorjamb. Hitch carefully peeked inside to see Major Klotz holding a pistol on Tully. "All I want is to take my friend out of here."**

 **Klotz's voice was emotionless as he said, "I would rather see him dead."**

 **Hitch growled, "I'd rather see you dead too, but I'm willing to save the bullet if you just let me have him."**

 **From behind him, Hitch heard the jeep come to a halt and Troy yelled, "Come on! We gotta get goin'!"**

 **Hitch saw the major's eyes dart to the sergeant in the jeep and he fired a single shot, hitting Major Klotz's in the chest. When the major went down, Hitch rushed forward and kicked the pistol across the room before getting his knife out to cut Tully loose. Then he put him over a shoulder and headed outside. With Moffitt sitting in the passenger seat and Troy behind the wheel, Hitch put Tully in the back and crawled in to man the 50. Then Troy took off out of Tichitt and sped away to pick up the hidden jeep.**

 **##################**

 **When Moffitt opened his eyes, he felt groggy and had to close them to let the room stop spinning.**

 **Troy asked quietly, "How're you feeling?"**

 **Moffitt felt the bunk move slightly and tried opening his eyes again. He saw Troy sitting there. He sighed and felt a twinge in his back and remembered he'd been shot. "I've been worse. Where's Tully?"**

 **Troy pointed to the next bunk over. "Right there."**

 **Moffitt turned his head and saw Tully sleeping, his bruised and swollen face relaxed as he snored softly. "Is he all right?"**

" **He will be. He's got a concussion thanks to the beating he took."**

" **He was grazed by a bullet."**

 **Troy nodded. "It took some stitches to close it up, but the doctor says it looked worse than it was."**

 **Moffitt was relieved at the news. "Is Hitch all right?"**

" **Fine. He's getting some shuteye. He'll be by in a while."**

" **Where are we?"**

 **Troy replied, "Hospital in Benghazi."**

 **Moffitt yawned. "Did Captain Morton take Tichitt back?"**

" **Yep, the Allies have their rail line back with minimal damage. The Germans were so caught off guard that more than half were taken prisoner. Their wounded are here in a different section of the hospital and under heavy guard." Troy watched as Moffitt's eyelids became heavier and smiled. "Go ahead and get some rest. I'll be here if you need anything."**

 **Moffitt let his eyes close with a soft sigh. "You don't have to stay you know."**

 **The bunk shifted again as Troy stood and moved back to his chair between Moffitt and Tully. "I know. I do it because I want to."**


End file.
